hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting Pools
Welcome Hi, welcome to this betting pool! To make the betting pool fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No real betting should be going on at this betting pool! Name-related betting pools have been made. Enjoy. --Cyclone10 17:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on formation of the first storm *Storm active at start of 2012 - *January 1 to March 31 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC), 10L.NONAME 22:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC), 13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *April 1-10 - *April 11-20 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *April 21-30 - *May 1-10 - *May 11-20 - ''Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *May 21-31 - *June 1-September 30 - *'October 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!' ''(Depression BOB 01 formed on October 10) *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 - 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *After November 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting of dissipation of the last storm *There will be no storms this year - *﻿Before June 1 - *June 1- July-31 - *August 1-September 30 - *October 1-30 - *November 1-10 - *November 11-20 - Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *November 21-31 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *December 1-10 - 13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *December 11-20 - 10L. 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *December 21-30 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Storm active at 2013 - Buahahhahaha. :'D Raraah The Awesome Pony 20:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You can add your own if you want. Informal betting of the strongest winds All winds are in 3-min winds. *Less than 115 - ''Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC), Cyclone10 03:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *120 - 13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *125 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *130 - *135 -Allanjeffs 01:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *140 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *145 - (all time record, Cyclone Gonu in 2007) *150 - *155 - *160 - *165 - *170 - *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - *195 - *200 - Informal betting on the lowest pressure *﻿Higher than 1000 - *1000 - *995 -Cyclone10 03:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *990 - *985 - *980 - ''Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *975 - *970 - *965 - 13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *960 -Allanjeffs 01:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *955 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 - *920 - *915 - *912 - (all time NIO record, 1999 Orissa Cyclone) *910 - *905 - *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - (all time worldwide record, Typhoon Tip in the 1979 PTS) You can add your own if you want. Informal betting on the number of deaths *﻿0-1000 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *1001 -2000 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC), 13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *2001- 3000 - *3001 -4000 - *4001 -5000 - 10L. 21:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *5001 -6000 - *6001- 7000 - *7001 or more - (all time record, 1970) Informal betting on cost of damages All damages are in 2012 USD. Feel free to add your own. *None - *<$100,000 - *$100,000 - 200,000 - *$200,000 - 500,000 - *$500,000 - 800,000 - *$800,000 - 1 million - *1 million - 5 million -Andrew444TalkBlog 19:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *5 million - 10 million - *10 million - 15 million - *15 million - 20 million - *20 million - 40 million - ''13R. '' 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *40 million - 60 million -Allanjeffs 01:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *60 million - 80 million -''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 02:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *80 million - 1 billion - ''Ryan1000 20:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *1 billion - 2 billion - *2 billion - 3 billion - *3 billion - 4 billion - *4 billion - 5 billion - *5 billion - 7 billion - *7 billion - 10 billion - *More than 10 billion(all-time record; Cyclone Nargis of 2008) - Informal betting on the strongest storm name *Murjan - *Nilam ---Cyclone10 17:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC), —''13R. '' 21:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Mahasen -Andrew444TalkBlog 19:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Phailin -Allanjeffs 01:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Helen - *Leher - *There will be no named storms this year. Informal betting on the strangest storm name *Murjan - *Nilam - *Mahasen - Makes landfall near Somalia.--Cyclone10 17:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Phailin -make landfall in India as a cat4 and survive as cat 2 storm crossing Bhutan and Nepal *Helen - Becomes Tropical Storm Alberto in the Atlantic. Andrew444TalkBlog 19:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Leher - Informal betting on the longest-lasting storm name *Murjan - —''13R. '' 21:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Nilam - *Mahasen -Allanjeffs 01:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Phailin - *Helen - Andrew444TalkBlog 19:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Leher - *A not-named storm. *No storms at all. Isaac829 19:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on the final storm name *Murjan - *Nilam - *Mahasen - —''13R. '' 21:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Phailin - Allanjeffs 01:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Helen - *Leher - Andrew444TalkBlog 19:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *None. Isaac829 19:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC)